Surgical aspirator cannulas and suction devices have been used for many years to remove fluid from the body. These suction devices typically comprise a hollow tube, or cannula, having an opening at each end. The distal opening (with respect to the patient) is attached to a source of vacuum. The opposite, proximal, end is introduced into the body and fluid is removed through the cannula by force of the suction. Typically, when a vacuum is provided from the vacuum source, the fluid is sucked into the opening on the proximal end of the tube, through the tube, and into a receptacle disposed “downstream” with respect to the tube. Such suction devices may become clogged, requiring cleaning of the suction devices. This frequently occurs during surgical procedures involving suction of viscous and/or non-viscous fluid.